1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hardware mounting and, specifically, to a mounting apparatus readily allowing secure installation or removal of a data storage device to or from a permanent structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As computers have proliferated and improved, more and more disk drives are needed. Various devices have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One such device includes a bracket defining two rails on opposite sides, and two side pieces attached to opposite sides, of the disk drive. The disk drive is received in the bracket, with the side pieces being received in the corresponding rails. At least one screw is applied to each side of the bracket and the corresponding side piece when installing the data storage device. However, attachment by screws is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, attachment by such means requires extra work space be made available inside the computer enclosure. This requirement compromises current industry trends toward smaller and lighter device profiles.